The Dark Side of the Moon
by Stoneage Woman
Summary: When the Batman starts getting a little too reckless with his life, Gordon lets him know in no uncertain terms that he's having none of it. Part 2 of my 'Rooftop' series. Batman/Gordon friendship.


Title: The Dark Side of the Moon

NOTE: This takes place sometime after my fic "Never Walk Away". The fic can be read as a standalone though, so don't let that stop you from reading.

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then,  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end…_

_- 3 Doors Down, "Kryptonite"_

_

* * *

_An entire week's worth of nerve-wracking anxiety and worry had him wound so tightly that he exploded the moment he caught sight of him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Are you _trying_ to get caught?"

"Keep your voice down, we don't know who could be around," the Batman interrupted in that same, low growl; infuriatingly unperturbed.

"Don't even pretend you care about being discovered," Gordon shot back angrily. "This entire _week_ you've been having close shaves. It's like you're not even _trying_ to run, the dogs nearly _catch up_ with you, and you just run straight towards them-"

"In case you hadn't noticed, the police force has been less than cooperative about bringing in the guys I've been catching for them," the Batman interrupted again, the growl slightly strained. "What am I supposed to do, let them get away? I need to know the cops are not just letting them go because they're so intent on getting me."

"So you just- throw yourself to the dogs?!"

The Batman sighed. "That's not what I was trying to do here. Most of them have incriminating evidence on them, because I usually catch them when they're in the act. I just stick around long enough to make sure the cops search them. That's usually enough to convict them. Like that guy today, he had a stash of heroin on him and the cops would have just let him go if _you_ hadn't ordered him to be searched. Which you wouldn't have been able to do if you'd been chasing me, which is my whle point."

An image of a police dog's frothing mouth closing on the corner of the Batman's cape flashing through his mind.

"You let me worry about bringing in the thugs," he said fiercely. "That's _not_ your responsibility. You responsibility is concentrating on not getting caught. No matter what the cost, no matter who else gets away, _you_ have to stay safe. This city needs you more than it needs one damned drug dealer to be put behind bars."

"Gordon-"

"No!" he exploded again, "If you get caught, I _won't_ be able to save you! I won't be able to do _anything!"_

His words were followed by a ringing silence.

The Batman took a step forward. "It's not your job to save me," he growled. "I don't expect that of you."

Gordon stared at him, amazed at the man's sheer _obtuseness_. "You saved me, and you saved my family," he said, incredulously_._ "Do you really think I wouldn't do _anything_ in my power if you ever needed help?"

Worry and apprehension flashed through the other man's eyes. "You have a family, people depending on you. You can't risk them for me."

"And what about what you're risking?" Gordon countered, "You have a family too, don't you? And still, you-"

"My family's dead," the Batman interrupted flatly. "I'm not risking a damn thing."

Gordon winced. _Oh, damn._

"But you have to have _friends_; a girlfriend," he tried, because the thought that the Batman really had _no one_ was too hard to bear. Who helped him through all the shit he went through, who helped him with his injuries? Did he just go back every day to an empty house?

"No, I don't," the Batman rasped, and from the way his jaw tightened, Gordon could sense a history there which was still raw and very painful, and he winced again. He was really putting his foot in it today.

But, _goddamnit_, he couldn't accept the idea that the Batman was _really_ that alone.

The Batman must have read the look on his face, because abruptly he straightened. "I do have people who care about me, Gordon," he said. "And I care about them - but they're not family. So I'm not risking much at all, with what I do. Unlike you. You're already risking a lot just meeting with me." He paused, his gaze intensifying. "I need you to promise me that you won't try to help me if it means you'll be dragged down with me."

God, if it ever came to that... he didn't know what he'd do, but he knew he couldn't make that promise.

"I can't," he said. "I can't close that door. If you need help..."

"This city needs you. You can't-"

"This city needs you, too," Gordon cut in. "I might _have _to."

There was a long silence.

The Batman cursed under his breath. "Damn you, Gordon. If I have to be worried about you're trying to save me along with everything else-"

"-it'll mean you won't be able to take as many risks," Gordon finished for him. "Which is a good thing, because if you keep going on like you are now, you're _going_ to get caught. It'll only be a matter of time."

"You're _completely_ cramping my style," the Batman...grumbled?

Gordon snorted in amusement, both at the tone and the words. "Says the man in the black cape who spends his evenings jumping off rooftops," he said dryly.

They were silent for a few moments.

"Have you been able to do anything about the bastards who've been impersonating you?" Gordon asked. It was time to get down to business.

"No, I haven't. I caught a couple of them in the act and threatened them, but more and more keep springing up. With the police force so eager to charge me with everything under the sun, any idiot wearing a black costume and a mask can get away with murder."

"We _have_ to do something about them," Gordon said emphatically. "This can't be allowed to go on."

"I know. I'm working on it." The Batman sounded tired. "The cops can't keep letting the guys I catch go, either. _You'll_ have to do something about _that._"

Gordon nodded, all the while knowing that there was little that _could_ be done, and suddenly feeling quite tired himself. When was all this going to _end?_

"Hang in there," he told the Batman suddenly, wanting to say the words before the man took off on him. "You're not alone in this. We _are_ still two. Don't forget that."

"I know," he said quietly. "Sometimes it's all that keeps me going." Then he was gone.

Gordon stared after him.

_Sometimes, it's all that keeps me going, too._

* * *

END.

I never intended to write a sequel to "Never Walk Away", but well, my Muse went a bit nuts, and here I am. So now this going to be a four or five part series consisting of approximately 1000 word oneshots. All focussing on the Gordon/Batman friendship of course. We really need more of that in this fandom.

I hope you all enjoyed this. And please, stay tuned!


End file.
